Different
by Lollipops Gumdrops
Summary: Lucy, the most amazing girl you will ever meet. Sting, the hottest person you will every find. Natsu, the most strongest/athletic boy you will ever see. What will happened when they all meet?


_**Just an Introduction**_

_Chapter 1_

Once upon a time there lived a perfect girl named, Lucy. She was very strong, athletic, smart, and pretty. No one would dare oppose her. There was a man named, Tsuna, he would do anything to prove her wrong. Until one day he was found bruised next to a dark alley. They soon found the culprit. It was Lucy.

(Okay now this got nothing to do with this story. I really thought this would be a good beginning. Now I change my mind, forget that. All you need to remember is that she was perfect and VERY strong.)

**Morning **_**6:00**_

"BEEP BEEP"

Lucy got up and shouted, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" She turned off the alarm and changed her clothes. She attended school that only brilliant, smart, and amazing people go.

Lucy was a rich girl who worked as a chef in one of the most famous restaurant ever, and a model for a fashion company. The one she is most famous for is her singing she has made only a few songs. **(A/N if you don't know how good think about Taylor Swift, Jess J., Beyonce, or any good female artist)**

She changed into white jeans and a Lucky Brand Paisley-Bandana-Print Tee. **(A/N if you wanna know what it looks like click on it) **She had recently bought it at Macy's. She was planning to look her best on the first day of school.

She cooked a omelette for breakfast and just finished packing her beto. Everything was perfect got into her car and waited for a while… and still waited. Until she shouted," SEBASTION GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER HERE." Suddenly a man wearing a suit came rushing towards her.**(A/N I am in love with this character in a game I play so I chose this Sebastion man to be a butler click on that to see what he looks like -Image - 200px-Lili and - The Tekken Wiki - Te** **for your information he is the boy**) He apologized and quickly got into the limo.

Sebastian scratched his head and put the keys into the car. He quickly drove and turned on the radio. It played one of Lucy Heartfillia's new hit it said about her. Lucy flipped her hair thinking _Wow, I am amazing._

In her backpack there was always a dagger and a small gun just in case anything happened to her. Soon, she finally remember what she was about to say, " Why didn't you pick me up early."

Sebastian replied," I am sorry I was busy washing the dishes and I forgot you had school."

" Do you think dishes can take me to school and I don't give a shit about your excuses." Sebastian was about to reply until he thought better. They had arrived at school. When Sebastion opened the door

**Somewhere in the morning at 6:00 A.M**

Natsu woke up by his cat named Happy. He looked at his clock it wasn't 7 so he went back to sleeping. Later, his alarm turned on. He woke up and walked groggily. HE had to get ready for his new day of school. He wore a grey shirt with ripped jeans.

Natsu knew he would never get good grades. He only got into the amazing schol was because of his sister's brilliance and his parent's money. Erza, his sister would always blame him for stealing her cheesecake. When he left for school he came rushing back to his house remembering his scarf and picking up his bento.

Natsu was strong, athletic, and dumb. His sister on the other side is way much more better than him. She would always beat him in fights and races. She also never studied , but still get A's. No teacher has ever hated her.

They got into a black, clean, Bentley GT car. They drove to school. Erza was eating like a fancy refined person. while Natsu was thinking how to eat it without her noticing. Then the car stopped. Erza opened her eyes and saw her cheesecake fall. Then Natsu had an idea. He quickly grabbed the cheesecake and ate it.  
They have arrived they saw a huge crowd surrounding this one girl. Later, that girl walked to the library to got out and so did Erza a bunch of girls and boys were surrounding them.


End file.
